La historia que jamás conté
by Lilith IMZ
Summary: Hermione se aferra a sus rutinas como si la vida le fuera en ello y despierta cada mañana contando las horas que faltan para volver a dormir. Mientras tanto, en las oscuras callejuelas Bristol, un chico de ojos grises está esperando por ella. No todas las historias tienen un final feliz y la de Hermione ni siquiera ha llegado a él aún. (AU, sin magia).


**Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Hola!**

 **He decidido probar suerte aquí. La verdad, es que soy más fan del Dramione que de Harry Potter en si (no me quemen, amo los libros y las películas, pero no al extremo de releerme la saga una y otra vez) y llevo tiempo deseando escribir algo sobre ellos.**

 **Primero que nada (espero que lean esto) es un universo alterno, sin magia, con todos ellos adultos. Espero lograr mantener sus personalidades fieles a la de los libros y sino, ya saben, me dan el alerta en un comentario…ahrr**

 **Sin mucho que agregar, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Y que no me ignoren.**

 **…**

 **Besos escuetos.**

Hermione Jean Granger siempre llevaba la rizada cabellera castaña bien sujeta en un moño tenso y prolijo. Ni un rizo fuera del lugar, ni un cabello mínimamente respingado. Se pintaba las uñas puntualmente cada cinco días de algún color oscuro y emparejaba su ropa interior de algodón para que hiciera juego con el resto de su indumentaria. Aquella tarde llevaba unos pantalones de gabardina negra, ajustados, y una camisa rosa que abotonó hasta el cuello y acomodó por dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón, perfectamente planchada, pulcra, con un ligero aroma a lavanda en ella. Sus labios cargaban un escueto brillo sin color sabor a chocolate y sus ojos eran enmarcados por un escaso rastro de delineador negro.

Se veía… _pulcra,_ resolvió aquella mañana, cuando se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de su cuarto, antes de abandonar su departamento. Trabajaba como secretaria para una importante empresa. No recordaba el nombre, de hecho, este le era lo de menos. La paga al menos era buena y le permitía costearse sola un departamento y algún que otro gustito, como aquel best seller que se compró la semana pasada —que de hecho, terminó desechando por ser demasiado cliché— y aquella pizza que planeaba comprarse nada más saliera de su turno dentro de media hora.

La espalda ya comenzaba a dolerle por la postura recta adoptada durante todo el día y su cabeza no daba abasto de tantas fechas, citas, reuniones y números extras computados en el ordenador. Aquel dolorcillo en la vista era su constante alarma para avisarle que debería visitar un oculista, tal vez necesitara lentes, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre terminaba "posponiendo" aquella consulta.

—Granger.

El Sr. Stonem —su jefe— pasó caminando junto al escritorio, con paso ligero y pesado, y dejó caer sobre el teclado del ordenador un pesado folio lleno de planillas hechas en Excel.

Hermione solo atinó a alzar la mirada y ver como el hombre de baja estatura se perdía dentro de su oficina.

¿Trabajo extra? ¿Era eso una broma?

Tensó las manos en puños, sin apartar la mirada de aquel folio, y recitó mentalmente el alfabeto mientras tomaba cuanto aire sus pulmones le permitían. _Calma,_ se recordó mentalmente, como si de un mantra personal se tratase. En parte, así era. _Calma y armonía hacen la paz._ Ella necesitaba paz. Tenía paz. El reloj en la esquina derecha del monitor le marcaba las 19:50.

Debería de estar tomando sus cosas para irse ya, pero en vista que eso no iba a suceder —a menos no por el momento—, optó por sacar su teléfono celular del bolso que reposaba en el respaldo de la silla y teclear un mensaje. Revisó los puntos, las comas, las tildes y cualquier error ortográfico que pudiera tener, antes de mandárselo a Ron. Esperó hasta que las tildes azules le indicaron que él lo había visto y volvió a bloquearlo para dejarlo sobre el escritorio. Le esperaba una larga noche.

Si Ron respondió o no al mensaje, no lo supo. Se colocó los auriculares y continuó tecleando con ligereza mientras la voz de Kurt Cobain se desgarraba, lenta y profunda, grave. Sin quererlo, se dejó perder en la letra de la canción, tarareándola a media voz. A esas horas no había mucha gente que presenciara su pequeño recital personal y los pocos que quedaban, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus despachos como para siquiera percatarse de que seguía allí.

Tal vez era eso lo que le gustaba de su trabajo: la soledad.

Los paneles le daban la privacidad necesaria para aislarla de sus demás compañeros, para que se concentrara, y nadie asomaba su cabeza por encima para chismosear. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados para eso.

Tal vez la música de sus auriculares estaba demasiado fuerte, tal vez solo estaba demasiado distraída, pero cuando se percató de que su teléfono estaba sonando sobre el escritorio ya llevaba varias llamadas perdidas. Se quitó los cascos de las orejas y se apresuró a revisar las llamadas. Todas eran de Ron. Sin poder evitarlo, un pinchazo molestó en su estómago mientras buscaba el contacto en la agenda. Presionó la opción de llamar y esperó con el aparatito junto a su oreja.

Primer tono…

Segundo tono…

Tercero… y cortó. Ron cortó. Volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado. Insistió, una y otra vez, hasta que en el segundo tono de la sexta llamada finalmente le atención. Le había hecho esperar lo misma cantidad de llamadas que él a ella.

—¿ _Dónde estás?_

Ni "hola", ni "¿cómo estás?", ni "¿pasó algo?". Su voz sonó ronca, áspera. Hermione tragó grueso.

—En el trabajo.

—¿ _Tan tarde?_

—Me dieron papeleo extra. Termino en… —echó un vistazo al folio, luego a la hora— ¿una hora? Más o menos, no estoy segura.

El silencio se hizo a través de la línea. Pudo imaginar los delgados labios de su novio torcidos en una mueca, una bastante fruncida, y su rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Ron solía ser bastante temperamental.

— _Bien. Estaré en tu departamento._

—Pero…

Y cortó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Observó la pantalla de su teléfono durante unos segundos, casi esperando que volviera a llamarla, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Era mejor sacar provecho al tiempo y ponerse a trabajar. Mientras más temprano terminara, tal vez fuera menor el mal humor de Ron cuando la viera.

* * *

—Estaba preocupado.

Cuando llegó, Hermione no tardó en ver la pelirroja cabellera de Ron desde el otro lado de la calle.

Se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los canteros sin plantas que rodeaban el edificio donde vivía, con los codos sobre las rodillas y encorvado, jugueteando con una pequeña ramita entre sus manos. No tardó en divisarla y al hacerlo, se colocó de pie en un solo movimiento. Era alto, tanto que Hermione tuvo que colocarse de puntitas para besarle en los labios.

—Lo lamento —murmuró—. Ya sabes, lo de siempre: Stonem me ha puesto trabajo de más.

Mientras hablaba, esculcaba en su bolso en busca de las llaves.

Al final, ni siquiera había pasado por la pizza.

—Ese vejete es un…

—Ronald, la boca —le reprendió, a sabiendas de lo que se le venía encima. Ingresó al edificio con el chico por detrás—. Sea lo que sea, es mi jefe. Y necesito ese trabajo.

—Claro que no.

—La gente trabaja o no come, así que…

—Cásate conmigo. No tendrías que trabajar.

Hermione sintió cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo reaccionar con desmedida violencia hacia aquella proposición. Algo dentro de su estómago se volvió duro y frío, casi doloroso. Claro, no era la primera vez que se lo decía. De hecho, hasta la había llevado a un bonito restaurante para pedirle matrimonio, con velas y todas esas chácharas románticas. Ella le había dicho que no. De eso hacía ya meses, seis para ser exactos.

—Sabes lo que opino —se limitó a responder, a la vez que presionaba el botón para que el ascensor bajara—. Además, un matrimonio no resuelve nada: tendría que seguir trabajando de igual manera.

—Eso es…

—Realismo, Ron. Es realismo.

Por toda respuesta, Ron emitió un bajo murmullo al cual Hermione no prestó atención. Indicó su piso y se quedó allí, parada, mientras el ascensor se movía hacia el destino marcado. El silencio era tenso. El tema del matrimonio, pocas veces tocado desde la negativa de ella, era una pequeña espinita en su relación de la cual difícilmente se desharían de un día para el otro.

Agradeció al cielo cuando escuchó la campanilla del ascensor indicar que habían llegado a su piso. Salió apresurada, con el constante repiqueteo de los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos resonando sobre la moqueta del suelo. La presencia tan silenciosa de Ron le incomodaba a niveles poco sanos. Iba en contra de su propia aura. Necesitaba paz y Ron, cuando se ponía de aquel humor, le profesaba de todo menos eso.

Llegó hasta su puerta y allí, mientras buscaba la llave correcta, fue que las manos de Ron la detuvieron. La tomó por los hombros, con cierta firmeza en su agarrar, y Hermione pegó un respingo al sentirlo presionar la zona. Un masaje. Lento, fuerte… odiaba los masajes.

—¿Qué sucede, Mione? —inquirió con voz ronca, pero calmada.

Hermione continuó hasta hallar la llave.

—Solo estoy cansada —se excusó e ingresó la llave en la cerradura.

El interior del departamento estaba a oscuras y aunque el botón de encendido de la luz se encontraba junto a la puerta, ni siquiera lo miró al pasar. Se manejó con la poca iluminación que dejaba entrar la puerta abierta, sorteando los muebles de la pequeña sala sin llevarse ninguno por delante. La sombra de Ron, parado aúnen el resquicio, se elevaba larga y delgada sobre el suelo.

—¿Segura que es solo eso? —inquirió a sus espaldas. Había cierto recelo en su voz—. Estás distante.

—Ron, si hubieras visto el toco de hojas que me ha dejado Stonem…

Dejó la frase al aire, con cierto retintín en su voz. Estaba acostumbrada a los recelos de Ron, eran parte de su carácter.

Un vago maullido llamó su atención y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el sofá que centraba la pequeña sala, donde Crookshanks reclamaba demandante un poco de atención de su humana. Tomó al animalito entre sus brazos con afecto, acunándolo contra su pecho mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre, Crookshanks? — Murmuró con voz cantarina, juguetona, mientras acariciaba la cabecita del animal—. Vamos, creo que quedaba una lata de comida.

—¿Te das cuenta que siempre haces lo mismo?

—¿Qué cosa, Ron?

Dejó al gato en el suelo y el bolso en la encimera. La cocina, el "comedor" y la sala eran todo un solo ambiente, dividido por la ubicación de los muebles y la encimera, que formaba una especie de perímetro del diminuto espacio destinado a cocinar. Como cada noche al regresar del trabajo, Hermione sacó un abre latas, la comida para gatos que guardaba en la primera gaveta de la alacena contra la pared y un cuenco, mientras tarareaba _"Carmen"_ de Lana del Rey.

—Eso —lo escuchó protestar, aún desde la puerta—. ¿Puedo encender la luz, por favor, temo pisar tu bola de pelos si entro en medio de esta oscuridad?

Hermione no le dio importancia al comentario.

—Enciende la lámpara junto al sofá —indicó—. Es suficiente luz y Crookshanks esta junto a mis piernas, descuida, no lo pisarás.

—Al menos él está más cerca de tus piernas que yo.

—¿Disculpa?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse a velocidades poco sanas, tomando un color rojo bastante notorio, y sus manos se tensaron en torno al abre latas. ¿En serio acababa de escuchar eso? Pero Ron pareció pasarla por alto. La ignoró y sin darle ninguna respuesta, ingresó al departamento trastabillando un par de veces con los muebles que hallaba en su camino. La luz de la lamparita, ubicada sobre una mesita junto al sofá, alcanzaba apenas para alumbrar unos cuantos centímetros a su alrededor. No llegaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y realmente lo agradeció, puesto que al menos así Ron no vería el sonrojo en su rostro. Se sentía cómoda con poca luz.

Crookshanks maulló desde el suelo, clamando su atención, y Hermione decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo al percatarse de que no recibiría ninguna explicación a cerca de aquel comentario tan… grosero. Sirvió la comida para gatos en el cuenco y colocó este en el suelo, junto a la encimera. Crookshanks mordisqueó suavemente su mano, antes de concentrarse en aquel pequeño manjar que su humana le había dejado, y Hermione se quedó allí, observándolo.

Lo tenía desde los diecinueve años, cuando se había mudado a vivir sola en aquel departamento. Había sido un regalo de Harry para su cumpleaños. El chico sabía lo mal que lo pasaba ella sola en aquel lugar y siempre le agradeció aquel gesto.

Mientras el minino comía, Hermione se volteó hacia la nevera para buscar en ella algo que cenar. No es que fuera muy diestra en las labores de la cada, tales como cocinar, pero sabía cómo arreglárselas… al menos, la mayoría de las veces. Rebuscó entre las botellas, verduras, frutas y demás chucherías, hasta que le pareció encontrar lo justo para prepararse una pequeña porción de pasta.

—¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó al aire, aun inclinada dentro de la nevera.

Tomó lo que creyó útil entre sus brazos y se enderezó, cerrando la puertecilla con un movimiento de cadera. Mientras dejaba los alimentos sobre la encimera, se percató de que el muchacho no la miraba a ella, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía ponerle atención. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales junto al sofá, muy interesado en su teléfono, tecleando en la pantalla de manera rápida.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera volver a repetir la pregunta, su propio teléfono sonó dentro del bolso y cualquier reclamo quedó de lado mientras esculcaba en su búsqueda. Lo halló al fondo, junto a los pañuelos desechables y una barra de protector labial, y el nombre de "Ginny" brillaba en la pantalla con letras grandes.

Presiona la opción de contestar y luego, la de altavoz, dejando el aparato sobre la encimera mientras va y viene por el pequeño espacio en busca de un cuchillo para comenzar a rebanar los tomates. _¡Salsa a la Granger!_ Diría su padre.

— _¡Ey!_

—Estás en alta voz.

— _¿El pesado de mi hermano esta ahí?_

Hermione miró en dirección a Ron; seguía absorto en sus asuntos.

—Algo así —respondió—. ¿Cómo están? ¿El bebé? ¿Y Harry?

— _Cocinando. Se le ha puesto que hará una de esas recetas americanas… ya sabes, ocurrencias suyas_ —. Hermione casi pudo imaginarla haciendo aquel ademán tan suyo con la mano, restándole importancia a sus propias palabras—. _El bebé no ha dejado de patear en todo el día, creo que le ha quedada la incubadora. Mi madre sigue diciéndome que estoy demasiado flaca y…_

—Estás bien así, Ginny.

— _¡Lo sé! Es que… ¡Agh!_

Hermione ahogó una risilla, mientras luchaba para que el cuchillo no se resbalara al presionar el tomate. Ginny llevaba seis meses de su primer embarazo y sus cambios de humor eran algo digno de ver.

—Venga, tu no llamas por nada —cambió de tema, para entretenerla—. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Ropa, coche, dinero, asesoría en algún asunto ilícito parte de tus extraños antojos?

— _¿Tienes coche?_

—No y tampoco pienso ayudarte en algo ilícito.

— _¡Oh, vams, Herms! Estábamos en secundaria y solo eran unos cigarros en el baño de…_

—¡Me suspendieron una semana! —chilló, escandalizada.

La risa de Ginny sonó suave y cantarina al otro lado de la línea… al menos, al principio, pues no pasó ni medio segundo antes de que se convirtiera en un gracioso sonidito similar al de un cerdito. Hermione guardó silencio y la dejó reírse. Hacía bastante que no la veía, de hecho, pues el trabajo la mantenía ocupada y los pocos días que tenía libres al mes, los utilizaba para descansar. Extrañaba a su amiga.

— _Solo quería invitarte a un lugar_ —comentó al cabo de un rato con la voz aún tomada por la risa—. _Con Luna planeábamos ir a un pequeña bar en…_

—Tú no puedes beber alcohol.

— _¡No voy a beber, mensa! Solo…_

Fue entonces, que dejando la frase a medio completar, que Ron apareció frente a la encimera y tomó el teléfono de un manotazo. Quitó el altavoz y se lo llevó a la oreja, con una mueca en sus labios que Hermione conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Acaso tú no estás embarazada, Ginevra? —reclamó, de forma brusca—. Tú no deberías andar yendo de bar en bar con esa barriga que te cargas, ¿Y Harry que demonios hace, no se supone que te tendría que cuidar?

Hermione no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Ginny, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro que no era nada bonito. A juzgar por el color rojo en el rostro de Ron, su hermana estaría dándole un buen sermón plagado de improperios y alusiones hacia su progenitora, como si esta no fuera la misma de ambos. La escuchaba gritar, pero no lograba distinguir sus palabras.

Ginevra Weasley era la menor de todos los hermanos Weasley y la única mujer, pero no por eso su carácter se veía ablandado. Tenía un genio de los mil demonios, comparable únicamente con el menor de sus hermanos varones, y que más de una vez había doblegado voluntades en sus épocas del colegio. Hermione siempre creyó que Molly Weasley había juntado el carácter de todos sus hijos varones para concebir a esa niña.

Observó a Ron ir y venir por la sala con el teléfono en la mano, discutiendo con su hermana, mientras picaba uno a uno los tomates para la sala. Cuando hubo terminado con estos, Ron finalmente cortó la llamada. Se le veía acalorado y su mal humor era notorio con solo ver la forma en que se desparramaba el cabello con su mano libre.

—Eso fue muy mal educado de tu parte, Ronald —reprendió, con voz suave.

El muchacho ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

—Es una malcriada.

—Yo si quería salir. —Hermione sintió su propia voz encogerse, tímida, como cuando era más chica y pedía permiso a sus padres—. Por si te interesaba preguntar mi opinión.

—Ginny no es la… mejor compañía.

—Pero es mi amiga, Ronald, y si ella quiere salir… —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Mejor acompañarla a que vaya sola.

Ron posó la mirada sobre ella —sobre lo poco que la escasa luz le permitía distinguir— con un claro ceño fruncido arrugando su frente. Se le veía… contrariado, como si tuviera que pensar demasiado antes de dar una respuesta.

Claramente, Hermione no iba a pedirle permiso para ir. La conocía demasiado bien.

Sin responder aún, acortó la distancia entre ambos y se colocó detrás de ella. Hermione quedó entre el cuerpo de su novio y la encimera. La sensación era… opresiva. Nunca disfrutó aquel tipo de contactos, no así, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir los labios del muchacho sobre su nuca expuesta. Rio para disimular y se encogió.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó.

—¿Y?

—¡Ronald! No me cambies el tema.

Los labios de Ron trazaron un pequeño camino por su cuello, besando suave y lento, hasta subir a su mandíbula. Se detuvo allí, pero sus manos continuaron para situarse en la cintura de ella, presionando con suavidad por encima de la ropa.

—Bien—murmuró, su aliento chocándole la piel—. Iré con ustedes.

 _¿Qué?_

—Ron…

—Tengo que irme —la interrumpió, dejando un corto beso en su mejilla—. He quedado con Seamus.

—¿No te quedas a comer?

—Otro día, Mione.

Una de sus manos fue al rostro de ella, ladeándoselo para poder alcanzar sus labios en un beso suave y superficial, casi escueto, pero que Hermione recibió con la más cálida de las sonrisas. Ron no era un hombre de demostraciones apasionadas, pero en su lugar, podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía y ella prefería mil veces aquella ternura. La hacía sentirse amada. Amada y valorada.


End file.
